


The Adventures of the Snape Family

by HobbitKumori



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 22,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitKumori/pseuds/HobbitKumori
Summary: Please understand that this is not any sort of completed work or in any order. This is a group of works from my life roleplaying in the Percy Jackson world on Facebook. All of the characters here are either original characters or Gods and Goddesses from Greek and Roman mythology.





	1. Aphrodite and Hawke

A man stood before his godly parent, Venus. There before her, the man stared not speaking a word. To others, he looked struck or in awe of her beauty, but of course, to this man, she seemed like a normal woman. He blinked twice before sighing softly through his nostrils. Lowering his head and bowed before the goddess. He spoke softly in a mellow and gentle voice, "It's a pleasure to meet you, mother. Despite not knowing you for years." He slowly stood back up and allowed their eyes to meet. Soon his stern expression turned into a soft smiling face and he nodded. "You look better than I expected."

The goddess smiled at her son softly a sheen of regret in her eyes, not for having him never for having him but for being unable to see him for so long. Throughout his stare she smiled, eyes locked on his unnervingly. As he bowed she frowned. When he resumed standing she yanked him into a tight hug, "Family doesn't bow to one another son." The smile resumed on her face and she spoke softly, "You grew up to be a handsome man."

Being pulled right into an embrace, the man was caught unaware as his eyes slightly widened in surprise. Upon hearing her reasoning he faintly smiled. Unlike with his father, formalities were a must even at the table and being casual was rare inside the house. This was new to him. He gave her a quick hug back and was then released as she smiled back, and spoke softly. "You grew up to be a handsome man," she had said. Hawke softly chuckled, proudly speaking out. "What can I say? It runs in the family."

She laughed long and hard even though it wasn't truly that funny to elicit that response. "It's been many many years since I heard that one. Not since your brother, Phobos was born." She smiled wistfully thinking of her other son who was a father in his own right now to 5 wonderful children of his own and his wives 7 children, he was wonderful with them and his nieces and nephews. "Tell me about yourself my son," she said taking his arm and leading him into the sitting room where a crackling fire is.

"Tell me about yourself my son," the question was raised as Hawke softly smiled, walking by her side as they both made their way to the sitting room. Leading her first to take her place, he sat next to her and smiled. "There isn't much about me that is interesting other than being your son."

She scoffed at that, "Just because your my son doesn't mean that there isn't anything interesting about you." She crossed her legs at the ankle measuring him with a look to start talking.

Unable to persuade her from asking about him, he softly smiled at her and sighed. "Well, if you think it is that interesting to know about me." He spoke and took a deep breath before he slowly opened his mouth."


	2. Aphrodite & Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aphrodite has a visit with a few family members.

After her argument with her husband and he took the stupid bracelet off she stormed off to find Ares to plan an event to combine their daughter Angelina's marriage to Myth, their daughter in law Maia's pregnancy and their granddaughter Angelina's one-year sobriety mark. Ares wasn't home and she didn't feel like searching his children's homes for him and frankly, she didn't care to see him in bed with another woman. So in lieu of visiting Ares, she made her way to her daughter in law Maia's home. She hadn't seen her in quite some time with the way Hephaestus was acting.

As the door to her home opened she looked up from her seat in the living room locking eyes with her mother in law over her large stomach. This was the first time she's seen her during the pregnancy and while it wasn't unwanted it was frustrating that she only came so late, tears began welling up in her eyes shooting accusatory looks at Aphrodite. "Why are you only coming to visit so late? Why visit when I'm about to pop." Maia asked angrily with an air of sadness around her.

She knew she deserved that slap to the face. She took a deep calming breath before speaking and said, "Hephaestus is an asshole. For the last year, he's been more of a suspicious prick than usual. Always thinking I'm going out to fuck someone when I'm going to visit family." Shaking her head she sighed. "I finally got sick of it and we argued once more and I made him take that fucking bracelet off me. It kept me from having anything to do with Ares I couldn't even visit him to plan anything for our children's accomplishments it was so frustrating. That my dear is why it took so long for me to visit you because of Hephaestus' suspicious nature. He gets that from Hera you know." Thunder rumbled in the distance. "Oh shut up you bitch you know it's true with the shit Zeus does to you at least you two chose to get married your son was fucking forced on me." She yelled at the sky knowing Hera had heard her, as the thunder stopped rumbling. At Maia's incredulous look she said, "You know Hera has access to Zeus's bolts she can easily use them to conduct thunder." With that, she took a seat on the couch, "How are the little ones?"

Angelina heard her mother yelling at her grandmother and her grandmother yelling at her great-grandmother. Shaking her head and sighing she headed downstairs to see what all the yelling was about. Once she reached the bottom of the stairs she felt her mother's sadness and sent a calming wave of emotion towards her calming her down. She went and grabbed a bottle of water for each of them.

Shaking her head at her mother in laws actions towards her own unwanted mother in law, "The twins are well, as are the rest of my children. Angelina has been staying with me throughout my pregnancy because your son is absolutely useless when it comes to actually keeping me calm through this shit when he's panicked himself over every little thing. This past month I had to kick him out to live with Harmonia until it's time. His constant worried presence was only pissing me off and it's much too taxing on Angie to keep us both calm especially because Phobos's control over auras and emotions is a bit stronger than hers." As Angelina came into the living room she took the bottle of water from her, "Thank you, sweetheart."

Aphrodite snorted at Maia's recount of Phobos's actions being so wound up she had to send him to live with his sister. Taking the bottle of water from Angelina she said "Thank you, sweetheart," in sync with Maia.


	3. Harmonia and Aphrodite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother's Day with Aphrodite and Harmonia

It was the one day of the year Harmonia despised but she put on a happy face and cheerful demeanor to go visit her mother. Shifting the flowers and card she held in her arms, she rung the doorbell and awaited her mother to come answer, tapping her foot idly. "Mom? Are you home?", she called through the door.

Opening the door she ignored the card and flowers pulling her daughter into a tight hug knowing she needed it, "Hello my beautiful girl."

"Hi, Mom. How are you?", she asked as she hugged her mother back tightly, the scent of her mother's perfume soothed her the same as it did when she was a small child.

She held her close before pulling away and looking over her daughter, "I'm fine darling. The more important question is how are you?" She stressed you wanting to know exactly how her eldest daughter was dealing with her emotions today.

"I'm fine, Mom. Fine as can be." She smiled brightly hoping it would confirm that she was okay even though she wasn't.

She was straight through that bullshit and led her into the home and to the couch, "Sit darling I'll make us some tea." She left no room for argument in her tone and headed to the kitchen and set about making some calming tea.

Sighing slightly, Harmonia sat on the couch and fiddled with her necklace, the cursed one that had filled her life with so much misery.

She made the tea and brought it out to Harmonia and sat next to her on the couch passing her the cup and saucer. "Talk to me darling you know your not getting out of it."

"It's just this day reminds me of my lost children. Illyrius, Ino, Polydorus, Autonoe, Agave and sweet Semele. My poor doomed babies." She wiped a tear that streaked down her cheek. "Enough of that though, today is for you Mom."


	4. Nicole and Aphrodite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aphrodite and her daughter Nicole spend some time together

Appearing on Olympus, Nicole the daughter of Aphrodite entered her mother's temple to the soothing scent of fresh flowers. She stood and yelled for her mother hoping she would hear her in the giant temple.

Smiling softly as she felt her daughter's shout. "No need to shout sweetheart I can hear you just fine without it."

She smiled at the sight of her mother, "I could've sworn this temple was smaller last time." She chuckled before hugging her mother.

She hugged her daughter back, "No it's been this large sweetheart. How've you been?"

"I've been ok, but to be honest mother I've been feeling quite lonely. Left out." She sighed. "I don't know why."

Sighing softly she spoke, "I know that feeling quite well dear. Even being the Goddess of Love and Beauty loneliness is a constant companion. I can never know for certain if the people who choose to surround myself are there because of who I am or for what being associated with me could bring them or even other nefarious reasons." She held her daughter's hand teleporting them to the home she shared with Hephaestus, who was once again banging away in his forge in the basement, leading her to the kitchen she set about making some hot tea and only once she held the glass in her hand did she speak again. "Loneliness is something everyone goes through; god, mortal, demigod, goddess, everyone deals with loneliness on some level and sometimes even when surrounded by people that you know on the deepest levels, love and care for you even then you can feel lonely." Taking a sip of her tea she trailed off as if lost in memories.

She listened to her mother crossing her legs in a ladylike manner. "I know something that'll get my spirits up mother dear. Could we have some mother-daughter girl time?"

Instantly the air of despair and sadness that was quick to surround her as she was brought more into memories faded as the topic changed before she could get too deep. "What did you have in mind sweetheart?"

"Um, the full Aphrodite special at your spa and basically having a girly girl time."


	5. Aphrodite and Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories of Harmonia, Phobos and Deimos

Harmonia was speaking softly, "One time when we were little Dei, Phobos and I hitched a ride with Apollo to the mortal world. We went to this fair and danced and sang and ate a bunch of great food. It was in such a cute little town, too!"

"Then everything changed when the fire nation attacked," Deimos said.

"You mean when Mom noticed we were gone and none of us told her where we were going?" Harmonia said.

"Yes dear, I remember this all three of you had your hides tan for a century and were grounded for three along with getting your Uncle's hide tanned by his mother Leto. She was so furious with him for being irresponsible and not making sure that I knew where my little ones had gone." Aphrodite said.

Phobos shivered at the memory of the punishments his mother had bestowed on him and his siblings, "Yeah I remember it sis that was an exhausting and exciting day until we got home and Mom brought out that wooden spoon."

"Auntie Harmonia I didn't know Uncle Deimos, you and Dad were such troublemakers. I mean I expect Great Uncle Apollo to be a troublemaker like my brother Hermes is." Angelina, Phobos's daughter said.

"Everyone has their rebellious side, I grew out of mine, unfortunately. I blame the wooden spoon." Harmonia said.

She glared at her daughter, "I did not use the wooden spoon on my children I just threatened you all with it."

"No, you used it on Deimos when he brought that mortal girl into the house and got her pregnant back when we weren't even teenagers," Phobos said.

"Those threats were enough to stamp out my rebellious nature," Harmonia said.

"At least they worked on one of you, however, Deimos was always a bit more of a Father's boy instead of a Mother's boy."


	6. Phobos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phobos and a young woman who are locked in a closet Prompt

A young woman said, "It's locked..."

The door was locked, I was stuck in here with this 16-year-old girl that I barely knew. "If you didn't know already, I'm Phobos God of Fear and I absolutely hate small spaces." I started looking around for something to use to jimmy the lock to get us out of here not because I was stuck in here with her but because I was stuck in here with her but because I was stuck in here period. My brains not thinking rationally if I wanted I could kick the door down I may not be trained well with weapons due to my own choosing but I am trained enough in hand to hand combat to be able to kick down a bloody door if my brain wasn't addled to this point.

"Is the normal?" She frowned. "I don't see why people would lock us up in here." She could feel the fear settling on her, an effect the god made involuntarily. She pulled at the door. It didn't budge. She tried to pull again. No luck.

"No it's not normal and neither do I." I felt the fear she was giving off because of me and I took a few deep breaths to calm down, what was it that Mother always said. Yes, that's it face your fears and you'll overcome them but never not look for a way out. As my mother's words came to mind I slowly calmed down and the fear that was settling dissipated which allowed me to be able to think clearly and pull my phone out and call my daughter Angelina, as she picks up the phone I ask her brusquely, "You wouldn't happen to know why I"m locked in a closet with a lovely young woman now would you?" She answered in a sing-song voice and told me it's her twin's doing. "Of course it is and what does he expect to get from this?" Alexander took the phone from Angelina and told me to keep it in my pants before hanging up the phone. I gave my phone a harsh glare before speaking quietly, "Just because I left doesn't mean I am anything like my womanizing father and my sex fiend mother." My mind was filled again but this time with anger at my son. I walked to the door and pressed down on the knob harshly and you could hear the wood splinter from it breaking I ripped the knob out and pushed the door open and looked at the young woman in here with me and bowed my head to her and said, "After you Ms."

She blushed as she heard a bit of their conversation. She gulped as he destroyed the doorknob. The effects of fear were hitting her like a massive wave now. She got up quickly and exited, out of instinct. "T-thanks." She stared at the now broken door, horrified.

He nodded at her, "Your welcome. Have a wonderful day." He walked off quickly before vanishing bit by bit with a yellow mist intent on finding his son so he could give him a stern talking too.

She blinked, confused. Then shook her head and walked the opposite way.


	7. Maia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birth of Maia and Phobos's youngest twin children Tiana and Sebastion.

Maia was laying in bed her two little bundles of joy in her arms, Tiana in her left and Sebastion in her right. The twins were born on February 24, 2018; Sebastion at 4 pm and Tiana at 4:11 pm central standard time. She had rested the day before and was now ready to face the music and introduce the twins to the rest of the family with Phobos by her side.

The little baby girl had her eyes closed as she was in her mother's arms her breathing was steady and she was slowly falling asleep.

Kira heard the news, leaving her home in her pajamas since it was a lazy day for her. Wearing her my little pony pinkie pie onesie, with her cupcake house slippers. Holding her teddy bear Monokuma as he clung to her, she looked like a little girl at a sleepover. Breathing heavily like she ran a marathon, which she kind of did finding everything she needed, turning Roman human before she left. Now finding herself outside her sister in laws house as she knocked on the door and walked through it. "Phobos I am here where are they?" She softly spoke knowing he could hear her either way. She was in somewhat of a shock to Auntie mode she wanted to cry. It always happens, weddings and birth of children gives her tears.

Harmonia quietly peeked into the room, not wanting to disturb them if they were asleep. In her arms, she had two teddy bears for the babies and daisies for Maia.

Caitlin was peaking into the room silently beside her sister, also not wanting to disturb them, but smiled when she saw the two little bundles in her sister-in-law's arms. She had brought with her two little-stuffed monkeys, one pink and one blue, for her newest niece and nephew.

Asteria was with her husband to be and her daughter as they were in the hall waiting to take a small peak in the room she squeezed her daughter's hand lightly as she remembered the first time she held her beloved baby girl. Once she did the Titaness whispered, "They are so lovely."

Angelina left her room at her mother's house dressed in an old sweater and ripped up jeans as the second eldest of Maia's children she was always present at each new birth of her sibling and left the door unlocked for the family but barred from uninvited guests. She opened the door for her Aunt Lakira directing her to the tempory downstairs bedroom her mother had set up in the sunroom for this pregnancy knowing it would fit the entire family.

Maia pressed a soft kiss to Tiana's forehead as she fell into a dreamy sleep. Looking up at her sisters in laws Harmonia and Caitlin, she spoke softly "Gifts for the twins can be set by the window and Angelina dear would you grab a vase for the daisies Harm brought please."

Antoinette walked into the room carrying the big pink teddy bear while her mother and Alex carried the blue one. "Congratulations Grandma, they look so cute." The 19-year-old girl said in a soft tone trying not to wake up the little ones.

"This is too perfect." She said chuckling at her gift as she carefully put it in a purple bag before leaving her apartment and heading over to her motorcycle and went to her parent's house. Once she arrived she greeted everyone and put the gift by the window and she gave her mother a soft smile and her eyes filled with joy as she saw the twins. "They are too precious," London said.

Angelina took a quick photo of her Father standing by her mother while her other was in bed with the twins and posted it to her social media and tagged her boyfriend Robert in her Facebook post with a cheeky comment, 'Someday maybe that'll be us, love.'

Asteria giggled when she heard Angelina's comment. "Same goes for you, mister." She said looking at Angelina's triplet brother and her soon to be husband, Alexander.

Phobos was standing next to his wife his eyes on his children shocked at the amount of pain that his wife went through and the scare that Sebastion gave them when the cord was wrapped around his neck but Ray was able to save him. He picked the twins up out of Maia's arms and laid Tiana into the small bassinet set up for the twins and held Sebastion in his arms holding him close, the little boy was dressed in a blue onesie with 'Daddy's little demon' across the front of it.

Kira walked in her eyes filled with tears as she sees the twins as she smiles big. She walks closer looking at them knowing a teddy wouldn't do for them. She set down MOnokuma as she whispered into his ear. Making a small portal for him to go through, 5 minutes later with some random sound he came back with two little monkey bears squirming around, "Good Mono." Letting them go as the portal closed the monkeys ran into her arms. "I present pets that are good with kids, they are also obedient. My latest work." The daughter of Hecate and Ares said.

She walked into the room with Myth by her side and Robyn in her arms. Her brother had sent her a message about the twins being born and Angel was so excited to meet them. She still had about a month or two left with her current pregnancy and she could only imagine the happiness that Maia and her brother were experiencing. "Pho congratulations on finding such a wonderful person to mother your children." Angelina smiled and kissed his cheek, "Maia they are so darling and adorable."

(There are two Angelinas, daughter of Phobos and Maia and the other daughter of Aphrodite and Ares sister of Phobos.)

Tiana yawned as she opened her bright blue eyes and made baby noises as she moved her hands around.

Aphrodite had arrived a bit later than everyone else and she was so frustrated with Hephaestus for his latest shenanigans. Her most favored daughter in law Maia had given birth to her twins, dressed in a light summer dress and flats she arrived at her sons' home and walked in knowing that was the custom when it came to the family gatherings. Walking into the first-floor bedroom she looked at her son and daughter in law, "Phobos dear you look dead on your feet go get some sleep. Here Maia pass me Sebastion and you rest as well I know this rowdy bunch has probably kept you up much longer than you need to be." With that, she took Sebastion and picked up Tiana from the bassinet and directed everyone out of the room to let the couple rest. Once the matriarch of the family spoke you listened.

"Babies!" Alexander practically squealed running over to his mother to give all three a hug and kissed both their foreheads. He smiled, they were so adorable.


	8. Angelina's Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family dinner explaining Angelina the daughter of Phobos and Maia's absence

I invited all of my siblings and my parents to my home this evening hopefully everyone will be able to make it. I remember before I left that Mother wanted a family dinner with everyone together hopefully this will fulfill that desire for her. It was about 6 am I was finishing prep for the roast and getting it started in the crock pot to be on a slow simmer all day. I'm currently dressed in sweats and an oversized tee that I stole from Alex, my long platinum locks are up in a messy bun a few tendrils hanging down to frame my face. I haven't even bothered with doing makeup yet. Once the roast is started I pull out the makings for salad, homemade mashed potatoes, corn on the cob, and tofu burgers. I had bought the tofu on the off chance that one of my siblings had gone vegetarian while I was gone. I pulled out trays to hold the salad fixings individually so everyone can make their own salad as I don't know everyone's preferences.

'Lettuce, kale, tomato, onion, pickles, olives black and green, mushrooms, avocado, cheese cheddar and Colby jack, carrots, bell pepper, cucumber, and croutons, I think that's everything for salad. Oh well if theirs something missing that they want in salad then they will just have to do without it.' I think. I set everything into the trays before putting them back into the fridge covered in cling film to keep them fresh and not take on the smells of my refrigerator. I then get started on shucking the corn, I pull out the aluminum foil, butter, salt and pepper and get to shucking once all 36 pieces of corn have been shucked and cut in half I wrap them individual in foil with a good amount of butter and salt and pepper before getting them back in the fridge to stay fresh so I can put them on the grill closer to dinner time. I move onto the potatoes wash, peel, boil and into a bowl wrapped with cling film to go back into the fridge for later. Now to tackle the prep for tofu burgers. I have never made tofu anything in my life so I grab my phone pull up allrecipes.com and search for tofu burgers and I tap the one that's by Silverwolf. I read through the recipe and think 'I've got this it looks simple enough. Though I'm glad I didn't pull the tofu from the freezer.' I chop up the onion and celery and set that into a few bowls and put some cling film on them and back in the fridge it goes. I do a cursory check around my kitchen to make sure everything is put back in the fridge, I start the dishwasher, and take a rag to wipe down my counters before I head upstairs and into my bathroom for a quick shower.

After my shower I dressed in a pair of black jeans and a simple flowing white tank top, I put my hair into a messy bun, grab my purse, keys and phone before walking out the door to my car a '67 chevy impala, I get to start her up and head to New York to shop for some gifts for my siblings. Though my first stop is Taco Bell for some guilty pleasure breakfast, I order 2 burrito supreme, 2 cheesy roll-ups, and a soft taco supreme. The cashier gave me an odd look when he realized I ordered all that for myself and not to share. I take my order, then have a seat and make a list of where to stop off today. Tiffany's for Mom, Argosy Book Store for Ray, Midtown Comics for Father, Sam Ash Music Store for Alex, The Meadow for Autumn, and Vosges Haut Chocolate for everyone else. I finish my food and head off to Sam Ash Music Store as it's closest.

I entered the store and headed straight for the acoustic guitars and then I spot it the beautiful girl that I came in here for a Martin Custom Shop D-14 Fret Dreadnought Premium Sitka Spruce (VTS)/Waterfall Bubinga Acoustic Guitar I take her up to pay and drop a good chunk of change on her but it's for Alex and he'll appreciate it. Next, stop the Argosy Book Store, 'I wonder what rare books they have today.' I end up picking up Heroes: Mortals and Myths in Ancient Greece by Sabine Albersmith, Fairy Tales and Legends by Hans Anderson, A Dictionary of Fabulous Beasts by Richard Barber and Anne Riches, Aphrodite's Entry into Greek Epic by Deborah Dickmann Boedecker, Manual of Mythology in Relation to Greek Art by Maxime Collignon, and Mythologie de la Grece Antique by P. Decharme. I know Ray will love these she's been looking for more to add to her collection about the family. Up next the Meadow for Autumn. Last I knew she was experimenting with salt and chocolate so I get her the Sweet Tooth gift basket and the Salty n Sweet gift basket. 'Ugh the trunk is getting filled up I should have enough space for the rest of the gifts though' I just have Tiffany's, Midtown Comics and Vosges Haut Chocolate to go to so off to Tiffany's I go. I get Mom the Tiffany Hardware Ball Dangle Ring in sterling silver and the Elsa Peretti Open Heart Ring in sterling silver. 'I do hope she'll love them.' At Midtown Comics I get Father the entire Astonishing X-Men series and at Vosges Haut Chocolate I end up buying 40 of the Exotic Truffle Collection.

"Ugh I am so tired of shopping it's not even funny," I say to no one in particular as I walk through my front door hands filled with my shopping. My 2 Pomeranian puppies run up to me as I come in, Toy and Ciel, I head up to my bedroom and start wrapping up the gifts before heading downstairs for a small lunch of 2 ham and cheese sandwiches on whole wheat bread. Afterward, I give my pooches a snuggle and head upstairs for another shower it's already 3 and people aren't supposed to arrive until 6. I then dress in a light purple dress with darker purple flowers over it, put on some light makeup, natural face and eyes with a red lip, put the black 10 gauge plugs in my ears and a simple black choker around my neck before I step into my black flats and head down the stairs to finish up dinner.

As I come down the steps I see that my father has already arrived and let himself in Toy and Ciel are running around him and barking their little heads off at him. When they see me they run over towards me and wait for the scratches behind there ears to tell them they did a good job before they go and play in the living room that has a section cut off specifically for them. "Father I didn't expect you to arrive so early. You can have a seat in the living room and watch over the little ones while I finish dinner." I tell him in no uncertain terms. There is no way I'm letting him in my kitchen to prepare this meal. I pull out the bowls of corn, potatoes and celery and onion to prepare the tofu, corn on the cob and homemade mashed potatoes. I fill a saucepan with water put it up to a simmer and grab the packages of tofu from the freezer and drop them in to thaw out. I turn on the indoor grill get it ready to grill the corn before setting all of the corn on there to smoke and close the lid. Next is the potatoes I get them chopped up and into a mixing bowl and put them under my kitchen aid mixer and I set it to whip that'll have the potatoes ready for me to drop the butter and seasonings in. I then get the celery and onion sauteed and in a bowl, the tofu just finished thawing so I pull it out squeeze out the excess water and then take the wrapper off before chopping it finely and I put it in with the onion and celery before mixing them together I then add in eggs, cheese, salt and pepper combing them all together and making some patties to put in my fryer. I check the clock and it's only been about an hour and a half since Father showed up and he hasn't said a word since I sent him to the living room.

I don't need to check on him and I don't. I still have to finish up the potatoes they're whipped nicely and I add in butter, green onions, salt, and pepper before taking a wooden spoon and mixing them all together I put it on the stove to heat up and cook together. I pull the corn off the grill, unwrap them all and set them neatly on a serving platter to cool. I check on the roast and it's beautiful and will be perfect come time to eat. I set the tofu into the fryer and let them go for 7 minutes on each side before I set each tofu burger on an individual plate with napkins to soak up the oil. As I'm checking the potatoes and adding just a little more butter the antique grandfather clock I have in the hallway chimes 6. Everyone should start arriving now. I pull out the rose wine from the fridge and get that into a bucket to chill.

~End of Original Post~

My daughter had essentially ordered me to her living room. I'm not surprised she wanted tonight to be absolutely perfect. I knew she really wanted to be able to come back to her family without them judging what she went through. While she was with me we ended up talking a lot about how she is and what she has been through over the years that I've been gone. I pulled one of the books off her shelf in the living room and sat down in the recliner opening to the first page and I started reading. The cover of the book read The Complete Works of William Shakespeare.

Ray was probably early, but she highly doubted Ange would mind. The young woman exited her black R8 and was dressed in a pale gold dress, floaty and cut off at the knees. The swooping neckline was of a V shape and decorated with silver stitched roses, which extended down both sleeves. Hugging her black-stocking leg and standing on her golden heels was her daughter Marie, dressed in a blue and silver princess dress with matching slippers. Her hair, like her mother's, was in soft, loose curls, with a small bow the same shade of lavender that Ray's hair was dyed in. With a smile, Ray picked her daughter up and knocked on the door, standing patiently.

I heard the knock on the door and I headed towards the front door. Opening it Angelina hid behind the door and peak out to see who it is, the relief shows on my face as it's Ray and Marie that are there. I fully open the door and say "Welcome to my home sissie." I then wave them inside a smile on my face and I close the door behind them. I then pull Ray into a tight hug and held her close.

"Thank you so much sis, can we help with anything?" Ray beamed as she hugged her older sister back, Marie quickly latching her arms around the woman's neck in a warm embrace. Ray waved politely at Phobos, before placing Marie's baby bag on a nearby chair. Her daughter wiggling out of her arms, she attached herself to her aunt with the most delighted squeak of happiness, as her mother slipped Ange a spare handkerchief.

"Nope everything's already prepped and ready sis just waiting for everyone to arrive." I took the handkerchief from Ray and wiped my face right quick and held my niece close. "Hey, monkey butt you been good for your Momma lately? Ray, there's a bottle of rose wine in the kitchen chilling if you want a glass."

Marie squeaked and nodded before engaging in rapid conversation in speech and gestures, a few of the words French. Ray gave a small laugh as she nodded "You always seem to know when I need alcohol."

I laughed and followed along with my niece listening to her completely. "No Ray I just know when I need alcohol because of this family."

She felt the strength in her mother's hug and tightened her arms around her and held her for a few seconds longer than she normally would have, closing her eyes and breathing in her mothers' scent. Oh, how she had missed this, missed the closeness with her mother, tears welled up behind her eyes. She mouthed the words 'I love you, Mommy.' knowing that her mother wouldn't hear her with the moment small moment of weakness she was still holding onto Marie and the handkerchief she let her mother go and dabbed at her eyes quickly before anyone could notice. I laughed softly at what mother said about Apollo and Artemis, "That's fine Mother at least he'll be here, it counts," she said softly. I opened the door again seeing Nathan there reaching for him and pressing a kiss to his cheek as he did to me, "Hey Nate" I smiled back at him waving him inside, "Thank you for bringing cookies you can set them on the counter in the kitchen we'll have them for dessert."

As everyone's beginning to arrive I stand from my seat and put the book I was reading back where I got it from, before waving back at Ray a polite smile on my face. I don't really know why Angelina wanted me here maybe it was to help her if she lost control again. I wouldn't know my daughters thought process. When Maia entered the breath was knocked out of me she's just as beautiful as I remember even more so with the way she just basks in the glow of motherhood. I don't know the young man that came in but I'm assuming he's another of Angie's brothers.

Ray warmly hugged their mother while giggling at her account of the twin's bath. Marie had slipped in a hug whilst the exchange between Maia and Ange occurred and looked quite pleased with herself. Excusing herself politely, she made her way to the kitchen, pausing briefly to lay a playful pinch on Scorpio's cheek, before washing her hands. Placing several wine glasses onto a circular tray, filling them all with the rose wine her sister had pointed out earlier. Handing Scorp a glass, Ray made her way once more to the sitting area.

As Ray entered the living room once again but this time laden with glasses of rose wine, I walked over to her and took one before waiting until Ange and Maia had either taken a glass or declined and raised my glass in the air and spoke, "To the safe return of my daughter, Angelina, who has gone through more than most would think and comes out on top. She's an extraordinary child and I am blessed to be able to call myself her father, I do believe my only regret in life is that I have not been there for her as I should have when she was growing up. Welcome home my beautiful darkness." I ended the toast and prayed that I didn't give any of her secrets away with it because then Angie would probably destroy me. She's got the power to do it as well as the anger to back it up.

She smiled at her mother remembering when she did that with my siblings, "Of course Mom," I walk into the gender neutral nursery I had set up for when I had children of my own or babysitting a niece, nephew or sibling and pulled out one of the feeding blankets, knowing Mother would be more comfortable where she could still see everyone and be with her twins at the same time. I walked back into the room and passed her the blanket a soft smile on my face, the smile evaporating when I realized more of the family hadn't shown up which was depressing not only because I cooked so much food but because I had some news to tell them. "Well as Father alluded to, I may as well tell you all now. About 2 months before I left I was raped. Due to this, I lost control of my powers and I ended up killing everyone in an entire city block. I'm sorry that when I left I made you all worry, but I didn't want something to happen to make me lose any of you guys. So I fled to Father to help me work on getting my control back." At this point, tears had gathered in my eyes and were threatening to fall. Still holding Marie in my arms I held her close and hid my face in her neck to quickly wipe my eyes with the handkerchief I was holding in my other hand.

He knew he was in deep shit, "I did not know why she left. All she would tell me was that she lost control, killed people and she was afraid of hurting her family. I swear Maia she didn't tell me anything else. I thought you knew she was with me. If I had known she didn't tell anyone she was even leaving I would have called you and told you she was with me I swear." God damn, she scared him when she was pissed, but she was still as beautiful as ever. "Angelina you may want to start explaining why you didn't even leave your mother a note or at least tell me why you didn't tell me she didn't know." My voice had squeaked when I was explaining to Maia but it became stern when I addressed my daughter.

I knew Mother would be furious, I passed Marie back over to Ray and stood my ground knowing the shit storm that was coming my way. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Daddy, I just I was scared. I was so scared that if I was going to voice any of it then that I would just end up killing more people. I'm not a killer, I never wanted to be a killer. I tried to at least write a note for a month before I left I just I couldn't find the words that wouldn't make Mommy come and hunt me down to make sure I was ok. I just I tried I didn't even leave until 2 months after it happened I just..." I broke down into illegible tears my legs giving out on me and falling to the hardwood floor.

Ray sipped her wine after the toast and had busied herself with explaining rose culture to Marie when the roaring crack from the nursery gave rise to her worry bone. Picking up Marie, who had already begun to toddle over to the room, Ray arrived just in time to hear most of the conversation and was able to glean the rest on her own. The woman's eyebrows had disappeared under her lavender bangs at her sister.

He grimaced sharply at Maia's tone before heading outside to wait for her. Hopefully, she'll be a bit calmed down after her son eats. Fuck I wish Angie would have told me she didn't tell Maia at least then I could have let her know instead of just letting her think something had happened to Angie. I'm nervous I'm so fucking nervous, I didn't think this was what was going to happen when I saw Maia again.

With a nod, Ray exited the room with Marie to gently rouse Milo, who looked up at her with a sleepy smile. His tiny hands reached up for her hair as she gently took the child into her arms, Marie cooing playfully at him. Cradling Milo in her arms, she gently carried her over to her mother with a small smile

She nodded at her Mother, the tears were still coming fast, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Momma, I just I couldn't figure out a way to tell you without making you worry even more. I never wanted to hurt you, Momma, never." I couldn't stand my legs didn't want to work.

Alex was dressed in his favorite suit: a silky black with a white tie that his sisters gave him for his birthdays a couple years back. Brushing his hair into a neat style to prevent his mother getting the scissors, he pulled on polished black and silver loafers, his silver Rolex and left the house. He appeared in the kitchen just in time to hear all the yelling. "What the high Hades...?"

Her tears had finally calmed enough to come to a halt she got up and headed to the bathroom to fix her face no need to have tear tracks ruining her makeup. As she headed downstairs she saw her brother Alex appear in the kitchen, she practically flew she was running so fast to get to him and tackle him with a hug. "Lex!"

Alex barely had time to brace himself against the wall before his sister completely winded him. Wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug, he picked her up and spun her around the room before gently putting her down. He smiled, laying a kiss on her forehead whilst barely disguising a deep wheeze "Hey-o, Ange!"

She looked at her brother sheepishly and mumbled a half-hearted apology for winding him. She kept her arms wrapped around him with her head buried in his shoulder, "I've missed you, Lex. I never should've left. I just couldn't take it anymore. I just couldn't" She had started crying again and her words were jumbled and didn't really make much sense unless you knew why she left.

"Shhh, shhh... It's okay. We understand. As long as you're alright, it's fine." He softly hummed as he rocked her in his arms, his pale hand rubbing her back. Alex didn't know all that happened, but anything that made Ange cry like this was to be taken very seriously.

"Good gods I'm so late...!!!!" Autumn groaned softly to herself. She was in her room at Feather Manor but knew her mother and stepfather had already left. Curses upon her a thousand times, but that nap was way too good to wake up from. For a second she frowned: maybe it was Morpheus' influence. He IS the god of sleep after all. "...Bah! I don't have time for throwing blame! I have to get ready!" Within the hour, the girl was showered and dressed, her golden tresses brushed until they shone. Attaching a blue glass butterfly her twin sister gave her for their birthday, Autumn looked at herself in the mirror. The butterfly really brought out her eyes. Her light makeup loaned her pale face color. The dress clings to her body was of a light blue with diamonds clinging to it, with matching heels on her feet with white stockings. Placing teardrop earrings and a matching necklace on, Autumn appeared at Ange's doorstep with the scent of roses and the mild metallic tinge of blood in her wake. With a calming sigh, she knocked on the door.

She left her brothers arms wiping at her face again trying to make it look like she wasn't crying before she opened the door and saw Autumn standing there, it was already 8 in the evening and the food was still warm thanks to how she has her kitchen set up. "Autumn, I'm so glad you could make it we were all about to go sit in the dining room and have dinner." With that, she gave her sister a soft hug and headed into the kitchen to grab the dishes and put them on the dining room table.

Autumn smiled as she was swept into her sister's warm hug. She could tell something was wrong: Ange's eyes were puffy and red from crying. What had happened before she arrived? The girl decided to keep her own counsel for now: if she was meant to know she would be told. "Oh, okay big sister. Can I help you set the table?" Her cheery voice carried over the room as she followed Angelina inside.

She carried each dish and set it in its proper place, salad, roast, tofu burgers, homemade mashed potatoes and corn on the cob a proper southern meal if you ask me. "Tables already set sis, just go and have a seat. Father would you let Toy and Ciel out the back door please they'll need to go out while we have dinner." With that being said she quietly headed into her bedroom and grabbed the presents she had gotten for everyone and set the gift bags in the correct seats, matching everyone who had already sat down with their gift and those who hadn't with a gift in the spot they now had assigned to them.


	9. Phobos' Protectiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning on dating Phobos' daughters

The God of Fear looked around at the people he gathered. "If you have any thoughts of dating my daughter Angelina then understand that you must get my approval, her Mother Maia's approval, her brother Alexander's approval and her sister Ray's approval before you may even ask her on a date. She is worth the effort and worth more than most in just her pointer finger. She will not be a one night stand and she will most certainly not be hurt by a fuck boy."

She glared at her father, "Dad while I appreciate your protectiveness I don't need you to have you, Mother, Alex and Ray Ray go through every single guy I even contemplate dating. I'm ok I will be fine."

"I worry sweetheart and it's your Mother and my prerogative to worry about you."

She crossed her arms over her chest, "I know it's y'alls prerogative to worry but Dad I'm a big girl I can take care of myself without incident."

"I know you're a big girl and you can take care of yourself I just worry that you'll lose control again. I know you lost control because of what they did to you but still, it's a legitimate worry that you'll relapse because of the trauma." He spoke as gently as he could hoping not to invoke the temper she gets from her mother.


	10. Ares' Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Ares' Leaving

The sun was high in the sky over Ares mansion in the mortal world. His black 15 beds and 9 bath mansion stood on a hilltop over a small town in Bloodstone, South Carolina. In the dining sat a long table with red chairs lined up against it, at the end of the table was a pile of skulls with a black blood stained chair sitting on top of them. The God of War sat on his sit with his spear to the right of him and his shield to the left.

A feast of different type of meats and desserts laid on the table steaming hot. Ares stood up and looked at everyone with joy in his tired eyes. The flames that once brunt bright for war has faded dramatically. "Today is a joyful and sadden day, I have lived and learned but now I'm ready to go somewhere better where the fighting never stops and the blood is always flowing." He picked up a gold cup with red jewels embedded in it. "To Y'all and everything Y'all have accomplished!!" He drinks his wine and takes a sit with a smile on his face.

Ace looked up at Ares before looking down at her plate, it was empty. She wasn't eating this copious feast she sat at the table a hat low on her forehead as she thought about all her times with Ares.

Looking directly at her father as she had her legs crossed and wine in her right hand. The blood-red drink swirling in her glass before touching her blood red matte lips. Her eyes shimmered gold as the white pupils studied him. She knows something was up her father rarely enjoyed a dinner with the family. Normally he would be out at war, she wonders what brings them this surprise.

"Yes, father this Joyous and sadden day, though you locked me out my lab for the time being. I wonder why sad is there something wrong?" He taught her how to watch changes in her enemy actions. She knew his every movement and motion.

Ace raised her empty glass silently. She couldn't bear to say a word, because in times like this a sharp tongue like Ace's wasn't welcome. Ace stared down at the steak knife on the table. Flashes of how Ace and Ares met went through her mind. She looked around the room but didn't make eye contact with anyone. She was losing her best friend. How could she be happy? or even be expected to be happy? The look of true agony flashed through her sea blue eyes as she put one hand on the table fist clenched tight to the point where her knuckles stuck out ghost white.

Ray was on her brother's left side, her hand shook just slightly as it gripped the chalice. Raising it in toast, she drained it of its scarlet contents, as it warmed her throat memories flowed through her mind. The many years she spent with Ares, all the fun times, those as simple as being a child on his lap to fighting off enemies at his side. It hurt more than hydra venom to lose him now. A single tear splashed onto the gold fabric of the simple dress on her person as she childishly leaned over to Ares, her head placed on his shoulder as it always was when she seemed his warmth and comfort.

Ace started to cry, a rarity for her as she stood up and walked over scrambling up Ares's back, for the last time curling up in a ball on his shoulders as she did so as tear after tear left rivets on her cheeks dotting her simple blue outfit. , "Why d-d-do you have to go?." Ace stammered trying to stay in control of her emotions but at the time for one of the first times in her life, she cracked pulling her hat down as she started to sob. She jumped down and ran out of the dining hall, it was supposed to be a happy event, tears weren't supposed to be a part of it.

"Acey?"

She called out, chasing after her down the dining hall. When she caught up to her, she pulled her into a tight hug, gently drying the younger girl's tears whilst humming an old sea shanty to her.

"Don't worry Acey, it'll all be okay. It'll all work out. Dry that pretty face of yours hun."

Ace cried holding tight to Ray. , "it hurts ray i-i-i don't want to lose him." She said softly through her sniffling tears. She tried to calm down holding tight to Ray as the tears rolled down her cheeks making her eyes puffy the irises bright blue as she wheezed curling up. , "Why does he have to go Ray?" She whispered knowing even Ray won't be able to answer why.

She softly hummed and stroked her hair, fighting back her own tears. Hugging her closer, she dried her face.

"I don't know sweetie, but he thinks it's the right thing for him. I know it's hard honey, I know it is. But we have to try to support him."

Ace hiccuped nodding. , "o-okay ray ray I'll try..." She said softly wiping her tears taking a deep breath and composed herself as best she could hugging Ray once more. , "Got to be strong for him." She said to herself as she walked numbly back to the dining room.

Kira glanced momentarily at her family break down, her heart cries for their pain. She herself shade not a tear for it was her father choice. A great god like him must pass the touch of war when he felt ready to go. She learns much from him just as she learned from her mother, taking after her mother more. She had her three sides, the gentle, the bloodthirsty and the neutral. All her emotions balance to make her dead inside to all seemingly.

"Will this all be forever or will you come see us? Who will overtake your throne and are they strong enough to fill your shoes? Will you remember all of your kids, the ones I helped raised when you brought them home?" Her questions went one by one as she takes a sip of her wine.

Ace walked back in more composed than before, " I apologize for my momentary absence won't happen again." She said softly sitting down. She was the only one here besides Ray not related to Ares so she basically knew she wouldn't be counted on to handle wars and such. She wasn't like the others, she didn't have the rock hard soul of a warrior, where she could turn her emotions off and not feel the pain of the situation.

Ace busied herself pouring coca cola into her goblet filling the other three-quarters of the goblet up with whiskey draining it in two gulps and starting again. She repeated it three times before she reached out grabbing some steak and roast beef eating the meat silently her emotions now toned down by the masses of alcohol in her system.

The black haired blue eyed boy sat next to Ray with a blank face. A small sigh came out of his lips as he took a drink. Why did he have to leave? He kept asking himself as he looked at the others with a blank stare, they were all dealing with this in their different ways and he was just there.  
Taking a sip of his drink he leaned back."Just be a smart old man and show em who's boss."He murmured with a small grin.

She resumed her seat, looking on as her family and friends spoke to Ares. It was a bittersweet moment, whilst she would forever miss him, she knew the right thing to do was support him. Taking a soft sigh, she spoke up.

"I'm not going to lie: it pains me to see you go. But if this is what will make you happy, I support you completely and shall always be here for you."

Angelina stayed silent while sitting a bit close to the end of the table opposite her father. Being who she was and having the abilities she had, it struck her hard as Ares decided to leave. Angelina had seen a few visions of his decision.

While she may have only recently accepted her parents, Ares was someone she got inspired by. He was strong and fearless.

"I'll miss you, father, I wish you well," Angel finally spoke up with a broken voice.


	11. Weird Ares Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a weird Ares thing

Ares stood on a mountaintop overlooking his family manor. 200,000 acres of green grass, statues, arenas, training grounds, and one warrior garden. In this garden stood Ares favorite Hero statues. To the south entrance, the war god placed Leonides, to the west was Perseus (Zeus son), the north had Frank, and the east Clarisse La Rue(not sure if that's the right account ). In the middle of this garden was a statue of his favorite hero/general Dakrä Wârriv. She was in gold and red armor and held Ares favorite blood stained black godly spear. Underneath the statue, he had placed the skulls and emblems of all her kills.

The manor itself was white with a blood red roof. The front door stood 20 feet high and 10 feet wide on both sides. Only Ares bloodline can enter the manor with no harm done except for the few friends he calls family. Ace Barrett and Triton Moros Seawood where such people. Two pillars stood to the sides of the door. They were white with black boar craved into them. Upon entering the manor the smell of blood and war overwhelm all who entered but his daughter Harmonia ( Serenity Blackthorne ). She got to smell the scent of peace, flowers, and love. Hanging on the walls of a 50-yard hallway were pictures of his kids, grandkids, and some of his favorite boars.

Ares walked into a room that was painted Crimson Red. He had one couch that was 20 feet long. He had it made into a U Shape and placed in from of the TV. The couch was black and dark red mixed together. He sat down and opened a sprite.

Ace walked into the manor a new scar jagged across her forehead diagonally across to her opposite cheek it was jagged like someone had raked a rusty instrument across her face but she smiled, like the same old Ace.

The mist had filled the room the color blood red smell like roses with a hint of blood. As the mist disappeared she sat on the couch legs crossed. Wearing tights and an oversized shirt looked like her father's. Maybe she went into his closet again without him knowing. Her hair in a broader Mohawk flowing back with a bang in the front.

In front of her was a basket with the sleepy little baby, Emmuli. Resting peacefully as he spent the night crying. He feasted like a king in one night then again it was usual. "Hey, daddy."

Harmonia drifted in dressed in a white dress that clung to her, around her neck was draped that ill-fated necklace that had cursed her to be followed by misery. She regally sat upon one of the chairs, being careful of her dress the way her mother had taught her. "Hello, father, " She uttered quietly. 

Ace walked over to her brother, "Hey Triton how goes it?" She asked following him holding a bundle in a blanket. She hadn't seen her brother in a long time. She was dressed in dark jeans and a leather jacket with her combat boots, just like the normal Ace style.

She walked down the long hall seeing all his kids and boars she took out a piece of paper and duct tape with a pen making a stick figure with her name sticking it on the wall before she walked down the rest of the hall.

Ace walked over and hugged him with one arm a squeak coming from the bundle in her arms. She took a series of cake boxes from her bag pulling out a piping bag as she assembled a giant strawberry cake, putting her cake next to the bourbon by Ares's favorite chair

"Hello Ace, Triton." Giving both a small smile as her boar Roman waddles up to her with a bag. She gets it from him pulling out his favorite treat giving it to him.

"It's not my child by birth but I shall care for it, I do wish for a child of my own womb. This is Maia baby she asked me to care for him as she attends to busy away."

Ace turned pink, "He's my child duh." She said pulling the blanket to reveal a sleepy-eyed baby boy who looks up at Triton with big green eyes. , "Tritan meet your nephew Tarin Daniel." She said smiling as Tarin looked up at Triton interested.

Tarin reaches out grabbing onto Triton's finger sucking on it trying to chew on it but having no teeth to do so. Ace chuckled, "The other boys are with their nanny," She said smiling softly, "Two five-year-olds and a 2-month-old plus me not a good combo in the Ares's house."

Kira yawns as she stood going to the kitchen for some food and back to the couch. Eating a banana as Emmuli watched, she broke a piece off and fed it to him smiling as she grabbed his diaper bag soon it was pampering time.

"his name is Anapos I met him when I traveled to Sicily he doesn't want anything to do with him, he left the second he found I was pregnant. He's not worth it brother," she said rubbing her eyes. She had deep circles under her eyes, but she didn't complain.

"That cock sucker is not a man nor the father of that child. A father will stand by his kid and care for them. He ain't the father just a sperm donor. If I had the chance I would wrap my fingers around his neck." Kira growled hearing what the boy has done. Taking a deep breath smiling to Emmuli cooing as she chances him.

"we share a mom to remember Triton, my powers were taken away when I was small because it was when mom and dad were fighting so I spent my time as a demigod." She said rocking Tarin as he starts to fuss. , "I punched him through a brick wall. I was pregnant and moody. If I wasn't pregnant I would have put him through two walls."

"Can't you chop his dick off and stick it permanently to his forehead? people can see that not only is he a dickheaded unicorn, but he has a small horn at that."

Shaking her head as she places the dirty diaper in a bag passing it to Roman to through away. Thinking about getting a new tattoo on her chest over. Soon laughs from Ace comment.

"Death is too good for him I would rather him beg for it. Torture him until he wishes he was dead."

"I like Kira's idea let's go with that" Ace said smiling as she tried to get Tarin to stop whining, "you aren't hungry gassy or have a dirty diaper, what is wrong child!"

"Let me see him Ace I might figure him out, I know at the baby whisper." She smiled loving babies Kira was on birth control so she wasn't able to get pregnant until she makes a reverse potion.

Give him to me "Ares reached up without looking from the television." I would be whining about listening to y'all blabber on and on. The fuck boy will die a very painful death but now it's hot wings and TV time.

Ace passed the young boy to the war god carefully, he was still little and she worried a lot about her youngest son, "I think this one will be a damn good warrior, I mean he has his warrior cry down" she says as Tarin lets out a wail

Angelina arrived in the entryway through an earthy green light, the daughter of Maia and Phobos looked around noticing the garden a small serene smile on her face at seeing a statue of Auntie Dak right in the middle. She walked through the door and through the hallway of family photos. She took out her notebook and wrote down which ones she wanted copies of to put in her own manor home to balance out both sides of her family. Once she finished she followed the sound of voices and walked into the room where everyone was she went to begin greeting people.

“Hello grandfather,” she spoke softly bending down to hug him but being careful of the babe in his arms. She touched two fingers to her lips softly and pressed them to the child’s forehead in her manner of greeting the little one her serene smile had changed to a mix of sad and relieved.

She then moved to her Aunt Harmonia and bent down giving her a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek, “Feeling a bit out of your depth aren’t you Auntie?” Not giving her aunt a chance to respond she walked to where Triton, Ace, and Kira along with another child was at.

She hugged Kira tightly, “Hello Auntie” releasing her she pulled Ace into a tight hug and said to her friend softly, “Your kids gonna get spoiled by Auntie Angie,” her smile had changed once again from sad and relieved to bright and happy. Once she released Ace she held her hand out for Triton to take.

“I don’t think we’ve been formally introduced, Angelina Jasmine Snape, daughter of Phobos and Maia, Goddess of Emotional Fears and Phobias and Minor Goddess of Spring Growth. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Angelina had started introducing herself to new people with the exception of mortals that way centuries ago when she found out she slept with one of her Fathers demigod children and it disgusted her enough that she killed him on the spot before taking a shower.

Once she introduced herself to Triton she greeted her baby brother, Emmuli with a short press of her lips upon his forehead, “You’ll be great little one no matter what trials and tribulations that follow you-you'll be great,” she whispered to the little one.

Hugging her Niece smiling it has been a while since she has last seen her niece. She really needs to have a talk with Phobos about keeping them away from her. She missed her brother very much, though she does spend the most time in her lab. She was happy that Angie's got to see her little brother, she wants Emmuli to see all his siblings. When he is old enough he will be able to see his birth mother and maybe father.

"He is a sweet child quiet and peaceful, he hardly cries. Unlike some of my kids, I once head. Kerberos use to sneak out as a baby and go to lady Maia. She was his favorite person, his sister stayed at my side. I think the times reverse for us." She smiles as she pulls another piece of banana off for him to eat.

Nykita was running late as per usual, she had been hunting with her hellhound Lucifer, once the mansion of her grandfather came into view, she slid out of Lucifer. "You stay here, Lucifer, I don't think Grandpa would like you inside."

She petted her hellhound once before entering the mansion, her boots slamming against the floor as she walked down the hall. She glanced around at the family, shedding her silver parka and placing it on a couch before nodding at her grandfather.

"I apologize for being late. I was hunting."

Ace took the chance to relax for a few minutes when Tarin finally quieted down, "He has colic and he's been crying for days nonstop how does he not run out of air or voice is my question." She said laying down on the ground sighing contently.

Kira stands as she picks up Emmuli patting his back, he burps then sneezes water lilies onto the couch. She giggles every day there was something new with her child. Kissing his head as she makes his stroller appear, it was made of human bones with vines and holding the structure and a bed made of soft cotton filled fabric. A silk veil over the sun shield with a nice blanket covering him. His mother and father would be proud, she knew the father on a personal note. Old friends, looking to her father kisses his cheek. "I am taking Emmuli on a walk till he falls to sleep."

Ares looked up quickly towards the window facing the garden. He got up and grabbed the spear hanging over his 60" flat screen TV, as he pulled back the black curtains a bright light blinded him making him fall back onto the couch. Regaining his stance the war god growled and ran straight out the window without thinking, with his spear in his hand Ares shattered the window glass and landed in a pot of roses. He looked up looking for the source of the light but could see nothing around. Ares yelled loudly and started running around the manor grounds certain some has found a way in without his knowledge. He reached the last Arena to the north where the Black Forrest is.

The black Forrest home to the war boars of Ares. He knew something was off right away when his leading boar stood on the edge of the forest. A big dark boar with blood red eyes and husk that made even Ares look small. The boar breath was hard and cold as he exhaled and inhaled. Ares turned to see the bright light coming towards him from the sky. Feeling compelled to stand his ground and not move, Ares and his boar got caught in the light. When the light disappeared Ares and his boar was nowhere to be seen. The only thing that was there was a man faced down in the ground knocked out.

Kira ran out after her father as Emmuli laid in his crib in the house. Her eyes widen to only seeing a man out cold. Kneeling beside him as she gently touches his shoulder.

"What just happened?"

Angelina hadn't managed to find someone to watch Robyn. Her best friend was working and her fiancé was out of town so the little baby girl joined Angel on her visit to her father's mansion. Knowing she was running late, the goddess entered through the main door with Robyn sleeping silently in her left arm while carrying some brownies in her right one.

"Apologies for being late, fa-..," Her voice trailed as she walked into the living room where everyone was. "Where is Father?" She asked no one in particular. Angelina barely knew any of them as she had only recently accepted her godly parents as her family. The goddess of decisions was still meeting the rest of her family.

Angelina smiled at her Aunt Kira listening to how she spoke about Emmuli before hearing her cousin Nykita come in and apologize for being late, nodding to Triton acknowledging his words. She excused herself to go and greet Nykita with a short hug, "Hello cousin it's been too long."

She noticed her grandfather grabbing his spear and how the light blinded him enough that he fell back on the couch. It was bright enough that she had to turn her head away until the curtain fell back into place. Hearing the sound of glass shattering she whipped her head around just enough to see Ares begin to run, with a nod to Nykita she took off after him enlarging her bow and quiver of poison-tipped arrows from her bag slinging the quiver over her back. She saw her grandfather disappear in the same light that had previously blinded him and replacing him with a man knocked out cold, as Aunt Kira reached the man and touched him she notched an arrow in case the man was a danger to her family.

Holding out her hands as they glowed checking his vitals at the same time holding him down.  
"Minor injuries, slow heartbeat, exhaustion. He is alive just need a bit of healing he will not be able to move."

The light on her hands turned snow white for healing, it was strange that light from the heavens wasn't normal. As the healer of the family also magical operator she knew it was for transportation. But why and who was this man in front of her. She needs to get him down to the basement.

"Angie dear we must question him but I don't want to here I must get him to my basement. I need to also run a test."

Angelina put her arrow and bow away and using the powers from her mother even though it takes a lot out of her she grew vines that wrapped around the strange man binding him to make it easier for the two of them to transport him. Afterward she sagged a bit from the expended energy but she grabbed the guys bound feet. "Want to grab the upper body Auntie? Together we should be able to get him inside to question him when he wakes up."

"Yes, and thank you, my dear." Grabbing the arms her healing abilities drained her a little bit. She needs to rest more inside working all night, at least she has a bit of vacation time with the money made on the side. She journey was fast with the strength she had they took him all the way to her basement. "Lay him on the bed the strap are indestructible when he wakes I will call you right now I got to do paperwork on him take blood pressure."

Ace appeared in the basement from a sink drain, "I could wake him up right here and now if you want?" She said leaning on the wall. She had her hands clenched one of them was wrapped tightly around the handle of a sword, the knuckles white. She needed to know what happened to Ares, her oldest truest friend.

"I need him well rested while I analyze him, he seems completely normal. Possible god, I don't want him confused too much. He might be unaware of where he is. If I find out where he is from and how he got here I might make a portal to get him back." Being among the middle younger children the only one of him and Hecate. Her heart for her father was a bond magically and spiritually. She always knows he is fine since her child hold. Their days of murder and blood with Phobos and Deimos, rebellious teen years also the years of childbirth and raising. She did a thorough look at the man, be for drinking an energy potion removing all from him even his rags. Nudity wasn't new in her workspace nor her father how. Thousands of times she was fixing and healing full body naked.

Where am I Lira? and why am i......"Jades looked at Ace and his eye glowed silver. His aura of started to spread and in a way it matched Ares exactly. Instead of sending everyone into a rage and fear. The emotion of feeling weak and alone overwhelmed them." Lira gets me out these straps now!!!

Ace looked at the man eyes wide, "That's impossible, It's Ares, but not Ares, it's like Ares merged with a sea god. Tt-this..." Ace shook her head turning away finding it painful not knowing where the true Ares went.

"I am sorry my name is Kira who is you?" She knew it wasn't her father but felt like it was. She grabs a small light flash it in his eyes looking. "Tell me your name please."

"Jares looked at them still angered but he knew he couldn't get out the straps. He looked at Kira and said "My name is Jares God of Ocean wars and Prince of the Maneek Gods. Now let me go or I'll personally give you a quick and painless death!" His eyes gotten brighter as the water in the pipes started to boil.

Angelina immediately jumped into action pulling her bow and notching it her tone full of anger the tight leash on her control slipping slightly her aura pulsing letting out rivets of fear into the room.

"I'm not doing a god damn thing until you tell me what in the absolute fuck happened to my grandfather and why the fuck your here in place of him now."

Ace started to shake. She was angry and sad and she was furious, "why didn't he take one of us, this wouldn't have happened how could he be so STUPID!" She slammed her sword downward violently all of her power driving the sword through the floor and deep into the cement foundation the ground shaking as she tried to compose herself the water pipes empty of water, "Do not threaten my friend in her home where one of the major water goddesses is here."

"Please relax." The young goddess did not feel fear nor threaten him. She only wishes to know whom he was, she began releasing the straps from him one by one. "Tell me, Jares, how did you find your way?" Picks up a glass of water for him to drink. She singles for her Niece to put down the Bow and Arrow.

"I wish not to start a war with a man whom can help us get my father back. Please keep calm also this is my workspace I don't want everything destroyed."

Ace withdrew her sword from the floor, "I want him interrogated and detained until we find Ares. I'm not going to stop until I find him, even if it means going into Tartarus again." She said her voice strange, cold distant and merciless. Nothing like Ace's usual tone full of jokes smiles and enthusiasm.

Jares sat but kept his eyes fixed on the one with the arrow. "Thank you but I'm sorry to tell you I can't help you at all. I don't know your father nor how I got here. Now I must go my father will be upset. We don't want the earth to flood again."

"That is the problem we must find out where he is from. I want his trust so we can get him home. We can get ours back at the same time." She gives Jares a gentle smile. "There is a problem there, where is your home who is your father?" Hoping for something.

Angelina lowered her bow slightly but did not denotch it preferring not to take any chances. "Ace chill. Gramps bolted without saying a damn word Aunt Kira and I both chased after him and neither of us got there in time. Right now it's no one's fault, but we will get him back even if we have to travel every realm and every universe. Even if I have to call in every favor I've got in my arsenal and speak to both my Mother and Grandmother Aphrodite again," she said passionately.

Addressing the one who called himself Jares, "My grandfather and her father is Ares, son of Zeus and Hera. He disappeared in a bright light right where you appeared unconscious." Her tone was factual no-nonsense and very terse, she pressed her Deathly Hallows bracelet making it have an under the glow of red letting her brother Alexander Jeremy Feather and sister Amelia Jaylyn Snape know by heating up there matching bracelets that they were required immediately.

"Please tell me about your home I may get you there." Sighing looking at him, three was no progress with the situation. There was a lot of tension in the air, she felt a little suffocated. She spoke some words in Latin to calm the room down. Knowing that a fight could break out, the aura of peace fill the room.

Ace growled, "MY father is the one that can flood the land, and guess what my brother and I wouldn't let it happen, my dad, the king of the sea had dozens of kids and at the moment Triton and I are two of the strongest. Your dad won't do shit." she said spinning her sword in her hand. She had tidal wave tattoos around her bicep her eyes were full of violence and merciless rage.

Not really liking Angelina tone Jares stood up and stared at her. "You remind me of a boy i met, he also said he was related to Zeus and Hera. We killed them both for treason and we made the boy spend eternity in Tartarus. You "he points to Ace" Then we are talking about the same father, Poseidon God of the seven seas King of Olympus. That also should answer your questions, Kira. "Jares summoned his Trident and said" Now move or I'll show you what a real sea god looks like!

Ace summoned her staff covered in the marks of Pontus, "I was blessed with as much power as you. Pontus chose me as a vessel for his wife's powers when she faded. I've been a warrior fought in wars across the continents for decades now. I'm not stepping out of your way so slow your roll bitch." She said her eyes glinted as she crossed her arms.

"I fear you not, I am doing my best to help you. To get you home, one Zeus and Hera are alive and well, two my father is missing and was replaced by you. Three this is my basement and my father home." Her eyes glowed golden as smoke left her nose, she didn't take kindly to threats when she has been oh so nice. Poking his chest no matter if he was a bit taller than her. "I am my father's daughter, Lakira Daughter of Ares and Hecate. I killed men for fun as a child I will NOT be threatened in my own home." An animalistic growl left her throat staring him down. "Do you want to get home or not?"

Angelina glared raising her bow back up taking the stance that Aunt Art showed her. “Listen here you are the only current lead to where my family is so sitting your ass back down chill the fuck out and answer our questions because the sooner you do the sooner we can work together to get you home and my grandfather back. I am Angelina daughter of Phobos and Maia, and there is no way in hell your doing a damn thing.” The tightly wound control of her abilities snapped and an explosion of fear came from her body murdering any mortals within 3 city blocks.

Jares looked at the three women and laughed. "Y'all got to be kidding me right? I'm out of here "Jares turned to steam and reappeared outside in the fountain." Foolish girls and they're games "He sighed and looked around confused on where to go and what to do." Home I need to get to Mount Olympus and start looking there. "Jares got on one knee and prayed to his father Poseidon.

Ace materialized next to him from water, "Dad isn't on Olympus, he never goes up there him and Zeus are on the outs again try checking Atlantis dumb ass you know dad's kingdom in the ocean." She said rolling her eyes. , "Your mother must have been a blonde because I think a sea shell has more brains than you do." She said turning her back to him.

Actually, I am very smart and realized I'm in a parallel universe from mine. I'm guessing I am my version of your Ares. By the way, my father has two kingdoms dumb ass. "He started t walk where he hoped the front gate was."

"You also have a shitty sense of direction you're heading towards a garden. If you're from a different universe than piss the hell off and give Ares back you son of a bitch." She said walking in another direction as lightning cracked above Ace her anger getting the better of her.

Kira snapped her finger and raise into the air her eyes glowed frozen everyone in place. She gathered books from every shelf as she spoke words searching for a certain book. It was fast draining but worked, finding the right book she soon feels tired. Almost hitting the ground that is why she does that occasionally.


	12. Phobos and Harmonia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a thing about Phobos and Harmonia's past

Current time: February 2018

Eros had just stormed into Phobos's manor in a fit of rage accusing him of stealing his arrows once more. Meeting his brothers anger with fury at being accused he spoke softly and deadly, "We're no longer children Eros I didn't steal your fucking arrows this time, go check with the rest of the family and for the love of Mother you better not storm there homes and hurl accusations at them or so help me I will make you want to rip your own fucking spinal cord out of your throat. Understood?" As he spoke he advanced on his brother close to losing his temper, the very same temper that his daughter Angelina inherited, Eros had been stepping back until he reached the door and with a terrified nod, he left.

Past time: May 1789

Phobos had been bored for a while now as had Deimos and Harmonia. The three of them had been around since 700 B.C. and it had been a good thousand years since they had got into any sort of mischief so he hatched a plan to steal his older brother Eros's bow and arrows, specifically the black arrows the ones that made you hate everything. So he did he snuck into Eros's home when he had taken Psyche out for a date night and left his bow and arrows at home not wanting to have work distract him with his beloved. It was quite easy to break in having a key and all, knowing he kept his bow and arrows under the bed and only pulling the ones he needed before skedaddling off to pick up Deimos and Harmonia before they headed to France. They arrived on May 4th and just started shooting the peasants watching as they started grumbling and arguing. Once July 14 had come around they had already shot most of the peasants who were starting to get violent so violent that they stormed the Bastille that held 7 prisoners but tons of gunpowder. The crowd ended up killing the governor of the fortress de Launey and the provost of Paris merchants, de Flesselles. The trio had decided they did what they wanted to do and headed home.

Harmonia had been walking along the beach by her cottage when she had returned home the front door was slightly ajar. Slipping inside cautiously she was surprised to see her brother Eros pacing much like a caged animal, he had an angry sneer etched on his face.

Before she could so much as getting a hello out, he was ranting and raving at her about his bow and arrows, accusing her of stealing them. Being a pacifist, Harmonia wasn't one to argue or fight, she merely waited until he was done yelling.

"I did not take your bow and arrows, brother. I suggest you leave before I call Mother to come whoop you," she uttered calmly with her hands folded in her lap to hide her trembling.

Realizing that his sister spoke the truth, Eros quickly left her cottage to her great relief. She hated how arguing and fighting made her upset, she hated being the weakest of her parents' children.


	13. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving with the family

It was 5:30 in the morning and Angelina was woken up by her Pomeranian puppies, Toy and Ciel; that are almost full grown now. Giggling she got out of bed and hit the shower to fully wake herself up and once out she sat at her vanity and pulled her usual jewelry one; dog tag necklace from Alexander that hangs in her cleavage, Deathly Hallows bracelet on her left wrist, bow-shaped necklace that hangs at the base of her neck, with an arrow-shaped bracelet on her right wrist and lastly a heart-shaped pendant that hangs at the base of her neck right under her bow necklace. Once done she headed to her closet and dressed in yoga pants and a t-shirt that reads "Sarcastic Comment Loading..." and headed down the stairs to get started on prep for the day.

It was now close to 4 in the afternoon and her family should start arriving within 30 minutes to an hour. She walked into the backyard and took a look around noting that she needed to set the tables and pull out the wine. Her backyard had a large canopy set up to accommodate the 50-75 potential guests with the tables set up in a large square to allow everyone to be able to see each other, Hecate Cascadia was unable to come today but she had helped set up a few spells to allow everyone to hear each other and still speak in a normal voice. At each corner there was an opening to be able to get to the tables of food in the center, there was a slow cooked turkey, spiral ham with pineapple, chicken alfredo pasta, veggie trays to make a salad, homemade mashed potatoes, corn on the cob, roasted corn in cups, green beans, cornbread, and crescent rolls for the main course. There were multiple pies; cherry, pumpkin, apple, peach, a few cakes; tiramisus, a German apple cake, chocolate and strawberry; and some cookies; peanut butter, snickerdoodle, and an equivalent of the girl scout cookie thin mints. The area was decorated with fairy lights and soft flowering vines to allow for a soft look through the ground had a pathway decorated with the multitude of skulls from Angelina's kills. She moved back inside to load the cart she had with the appropriate amount of cutlery, plates, glasses and bowls to set each place with and put a sign on her front door reading "Just come on back" to indicate to just head to the backyard as she can't hear the doorbell when she's outside.

Angelina had awoken to her alarm going off and rolled her eyes. She got out of bed and took a shower before getting dressed in her favorite attire which composed of her black and white Hogwarts varsity jacket along with some orange and black yoga pants plus an orange crop top. Angel texted Myth to meet her outside her place then proceeded to fix her hair in two braids while her bang hung on the side of her face.

A little while later, Myth had arrived and she gave him her niece's address. When they got there, Angel headed to the backyard to find her niece.

Kira woke with Emmuli as she gets ready and changes his diaper. It was Thanksgiving a time when they can all gather in peace, feeding Emmuli as she flicks her fingers through her closet. Looking at each dress until she found one she has not worn yet. Calling on a pair of heels, standing in her bathrobe. She dressed Emmie in a baby tux his hair slick back, stunning.

Next was her own wear hair curlers in her hair. Slip on her blood red dress strapless with a slip on the right side. Wearing 6in heels same color of her dress, nail color changed to match. Putting on eyeliner and the curlers removed themselves. Bouncing curls ready, the baby bag self-packs and floated to her as she placed Emmie into his car seat, stroller in the trunk. Getting into the car his bag next to her, she started driving her Camero down the driveway to appear in front of her niece place. Getting out with the bag and getting Emmie stroller itself set up she placed him in. Walking him in she smiled as other members appeared.

In the distant skies, four flaming horses could be seen pulling a dark red chariot. The chariot had trim with the marks of Ares covering it. Ares himself drove the chariot in a black dress shirt with gold buttons. He had it untucked over black dress pants with small red lines going down it. His shoes dark red with black laces. Ares had a wide smile on his face as the horses wrote out "HAPPY THANKSGIVING" in the sky. Ares jumped down and landed right in the middle of the backyard like a butterfly.

Angelina had just finished setting the table and had headed back inside for the wine when she heard Aunt Dakra, Paloma, Maverick and Inez enter the house, not through Paloma's words over her belongings but because Toy and Ciel decided to run and bark at them with their tails wagging. She stopped grabbing the chilled wine and headed to see what the commotion was all about, seeing that it was just her aunt with the kids she whistled sharp and short getting Toy and Ciel's attention. "Backyard you two brats," she said pointing towards the direction of the backyard through the door in the kitchen. The dogs did as directed without much fuss. Angelina then turned her attention to her family a smile on her face. "Hey Auntie," she said giving Dakra a hug and pressing a kiss in greeting to Maverick's brow before kneeling down and greeting little Paloma, "Hey squirt, have you been giving your Momma a hard time lately?" She asked teasingly.

Toy and Ciel decided now was the time to start barking at things in the backyard and she got up from her kneeling position to look out the window and seeing, Aunt Angelina with Myth, Aunt Lakira, and her brother Emmuli, along with her Grandfather Ares. With a smile on her face she addressed her Aunt, "Looks like the party's starting to arrive," she then moved towards the kitchen motioning for them to follow her grabbing the bottles of wine in a bucket chilling she led them out the back door where everyone else was at.

Inez was fast asleep in her car seat, a bow upon her head, she whimpered in her sleep as voices penetrated her sleep. Opening up her eyes, she let out a loud wail, wanting her mama to soothe her.

She picked up Emmie and sent his stroller to the closet, she smiled at her niece. Carrying his car seat to hold him in, sad that her mother could not make it. She wanted everyone to join them on this day. "You know I would not miss this for anything." Following Angie through the house, soon seen her father fly through. She pulled out her phone takes a picture. Taking one of her and Emmuli and soon spoke.

"Everyone I am hoping once everyone makes it if we all can take a family picture before dinner." It will be the first Thanksgiving for Emmie and a memory for them all.

Arriving, Isabel glanced around, her shyness engulfing her, she meandered to a corner and stayed there. Isabel hated social interactions and was terrified of talking to people even those in her family, of course, she wasn't related to most the people here which impacted her shyness even more. She silently waved at her half-sister Angelina and smiled softly at her. A blush staining her cheeks.

Ace arrived late-walking through the door looking terrible, she had her two three-year-old sons in front of her while she held Tarin. Her hair was a mess and her shirt, which was once clean and neat and perfectly acceptable to wear to a family event, right now it was stained with curdled milk and blood. , "ss-sorry we're late." She said softly looking down. Her jeans were ripped and her arm bandaged up with leaves, She didn't look anywhere near ready to be at a gathering like this. She had on sunglasses, but just underneath the rim of her right eye, a dark bruise peeked out. , "Declan Zach why don't you go find Uncle Ares and say Hi?" She said softly to the two dark-haired boys who ran through the doors to find Ares, Ace sighed in relief walking to the bathroom to get cleaned up before anyone noticed.


	14. Amelia introducing Asher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia introducing Asher to Phobos it doesn't go well

The middle of a mild breeze-y forest seemed like the safest place to have a get-together. Knowing full well how her family was, more than just the one she called upon would show. Her sister was never too far from where the rest of them were. She was full of excitement and worry. Lia really liked this man and hoped her family would approve without violence. Her family is the overprotective type kept her from meeting too many people. She just hoped they like him as much as she did, and that they would stop worrying about her. Amelia had sat silently eyes closed searching for her Father, Phobos. She could always find her family easy, the connection they had was incredible. Her left hand held Asher's hand gently. She was calling upon her father to show up and meet her darling."He should be here soon, my love." She whispered softly to him as if her father was already there listening to them.

The god heard his daughters call, he closed his eyes gently and felt for where she was before teleporting to her in a cloud of yellow smoke. As he arrived in the middle of the clearing his eyes fluttered open and landed on his daughter and the young man his eyes narrowed and his fist clenched. "Amelia Jaylyn Snape, I expect you to have an explanation," his tone was harsh and scary the kind of tone that would make even hardened soldiers flinch, his eyes were dark and glaring which contrasted with the soft grey suit he was wearing, his silver ring with MMS engraved on it glinted in the light, along with his dog tag with 3 emeralds, 1 topaz and 1 sapphire embedded in it representing his children.

A bright smile appeared on the soft pale face, eyes glittering green as Lia stood up arms open for her father. His tone not affecting her, as it never truly did. Her arms wrapped tightly around him as if she was a child again in Olympus playing games. Her eyes met his, letting go of her father. "Dad, this is Asher, I like him a lot and want your approval." SHe said straight out not missing a single beat. Golden gems surrounded her eyes, in the modern day fashion. "Now no violence physically, you hear me? And when is momma available?" She said playfully as if being near her father made her a child, and knowing full well that her mother could possibly be a bit more drastic.

"We are not waking your mother up. She'd have my balls considering how I reacted when your sister got into a relationship with Robert." He whispered into his daughter's hair, "Frankly I like having those." He muttered so low she didn't hear him. He turned from looking at his daughter, releasing her from the hug his eyes going to the young man, "Well young man, whose child are you?"

The god rolled his eyes, "Smartass. Obviously, that wasn't what I meant. If you're going to date my daughter you shouldn't have too close a relationship. We may be Greek but we're not that Greek." His tone was still harsh and scary but it had a hint of amusement in it.

Ok, now the kid was just being dumb. “Yes, I will tell you how to live your life as I don’t wish my daughter to be in an incestuous relationship. Now I know you're not one of my demigods and I don’t think your one of Maia’s or my parents.” Phobos was getting to be a bit angry now at the amount of stupidity the kid was exhibiting.

His anger abated listening to the kid's story. “While it sucks about your family I had to ask.” His tone turned a bit softer and empathetic.

Lia's eyes were downcast, she could already feel her father's disapproval. She had never disobeyed him, not like Emma. She would not do anything he told her not to if he said leave. She would run to her mom's house or to Olympus. She awaited the inevitable.

“Lia darling let’s leave. I don’t think he’s a good enough match for your sweetheart. A relationship with him might end up breaking you.” He spoke softly into his daughter's ear before turning on the spot and leaving in a yellow puff of smoke. The air intoning the words, “You do not have permission to date my daughter and never will.”

Lia's face saddened widely, hope diminishing from her eyes. The glow of her skin vanishing as she slipped her hand from his slowly disappearing into a silver smoke at her father's final words. She left behind a flower for him as she vanished.


	15. Maia's Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maia informing Phobos of her pregnancy

Maia walked into the bedroom she shared with her husband Phobos Snape "Honey we need to talk." He looked at her with an expression of the fuck is going on, she snorted softly. "I'm pregnant a few months along Eileithyia says it's twins a boy and a girl. My due dates February 23rd."

She was looking at him with a straight face wondering if he had even been able to feel her pregnancy she knew her daughter Angelina Jasmine Snape was able to as she had previously commented on being able to feel multiple auras with me. She snorted as a thought crossed her mind, 'Well Alexander Jeremy Snape will be happy he won't have to worry about me pushing him and Asteria Snape to have children anytime soon.'

Phobos looked at his wife as she informed him of her pregnancy. They hadn't been trying for a pregnancy though she had told him that she was on some type of birth control so he hadn't worn a condom. It's not like they didn't have the resources to take care of two more children it's just shocking. So shocking that his eyes rolled back into his head and he fainted back on the bed.

She snorted at his fainting spell and pushed him off the bed onto the floor before beginning to get ready for bed, dressing in a soft nightgown and climbing into bed.


	16. Valentines Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's with Maia and Phobos

Valentine's day was coming up soon along with her due date a week later. She looked at her swollen stomach where her daughter Tiana Lorraine Snape and her son Sebastion Snape were for once quiet. Her husband Phobos Snape was out running an errand for her daughter Amelia Jaylyn Snape some sort of shopping venture that she needed a second opinion on which left her for once home alone at least until the door opened and the familiar voices of her other children Angelina Jasmine Snape, Alexander Jeremy Snape and Hermes Mercury Snape filled her living room. Spectacularly they weren't arguing for once. Those 4 made her want to rip her hair out sometimes when Hermes got into his better than you because he's older attitude and when the triplets got defensive and Angelina would lose her temper it tended to get ugly. She stood up calling upon vines to help support her back as she did so waddling out towards the living room where the 3 had gathered.

"Come for a visit my dears?" She said in a slightly pained tone as at that moment one of the twins decided to give a painful kick.


	17. Maia's Labor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maia's in labor

Thursday, February 22 4:57 PM

Maia had been having what she thought were Braxton-Hicks contractions since 4 that morning but she was wrong they were actual contractions considering her water just broke. She yelled for Phobos "PHOBOS GET RAY HERE MY WATER JUST BROKE" the amount of panic in her voice was palpable even though this was her 8th pregnancy the birth still terrified her to pieces.

She was glad that she had moved her bedroom downstairs for the duration of her pregnancy and she made her way there, holding onto the wall the entire way her legs felt like jelly like they would give out on her at any single moment. After what felt like an eternity she made it to her bedroom and was able to get into bed. As another contraction hit she let out an eerie screech with the amount of pain ripping through her.

Phobos and Ray both came into the room at her screech and such truly began what she feared the most of her pregnancies. Labor.

Phobos rushed into the room to Maia's side holding her hand and putting some pillows under her back to help soften the pain she may be feeling. His emotions were everywhere but he felt her terror. This was the first pregnancy and labor he had been able to be by her side. He was unable to be by her side during the triplets pregnancy because of his mother. He had been unable to be by either of his other daughters' mothers sides either but he's not going to be torn away from her side at all this time.

Ray had been staying with her family at Maia's behest, to assist with the twin's birth. The girl was rushed from camp because as much as she didn't admit it, she had a lot of experience with birth.

The cotton candy haired girl had just raised a delicate teacup of caramel cappuccino when the Titaness' yells made her jump, causing the cup to take a dive onto the tiles, break, and spill its hot contents on her person.

"MERIDA!"

Ray yelled the swear word at the top of her voice, tossing off the now ruined sweater to stand in her "Daughter of the Sun" tank top from her youngest brother Nolan. Turning on her heel, Ray ran inside to the ground level bedroom which Maia currently occupied. She didn't even ask the dumb question of 'are you okay?!' Because obviously, she wasn't. However, a more pragmatic question was given:

"On a scale of one to ten, what's your pain?"

Whilst she spoke, the girl dragged her enormous crate of a medkit from behind the door. She had placed it there two days previously as a precaution. Throwing the heavy lid open, she withdrew a basin, a bottle of Olympian water, towels, rubbing alcohol, surgical scissors, mask, overalls, and gloves. The overalls were thrown on, a spare given to Phobos before the mask was placed on her lower face. Placing the basin on the table next to the bed, a single finger being dipped in heated up the water almost immediately, thanks to her Hephaestus lineage. Pulling on the gloves, Ray adjusted a blanket over Maia and prepared fully for the birth with a single, deep breath


	18. Emma and Aspen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma introduces Aspen

Gravestones lined the eerie graveyard, Some recently placed, whereas others, cracked and crumbling. Mold covered the engravings dedicated to the dead, trees leaning towards the stones, branches reaching out to each other. Spiked, black fences surrounded the graveyard almost like it was a prison. The smell of old stone filled the dry air, weeds covering the graves of the dead. How could it be so full and empty at the same time? All around are the tombstones with their faded etching, a roll-call for the people who cannot answer. For when their bodies became still and cold they became a cadaver, not a person. Their human soul, their living being had moved on to the underworld.  
Emma grinned from ear to ear happily awaiting her father's presence. She was one of his more 'calm' kid out of all the rest. She was hoping this went well.


	19. Emma and Lee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Lee

Roaming around the Snape family home, everyone was gathered into the kitchen and living room area. Mother Maia was in the kitchen letting the twins, Sebastion and Tiana, make dinner with her. Father Phobos was telling stories of all the children and nephews, nieces, everyone. Grandmother Aph was there talking about when her children were little.

Emma came through the door being trailed by a stranger the family had never met before. Her eyes were twinkling with excitement and joy as she heard her family gathered talking about times of old.

It had been a while since Leo had felt this nervous. Mostly he just went up to people and spoke whatever he wanted. However, this was a different situation.

In a blue button-down shirt and black jeans with his hair raised towards the right side, he followed Emma through the place.

"I am nervous..." He had told her earlier but that was nothing compared to what he felt as they neared the room from where the buzz came from.

Amelia had been sitting near her brothers' wife, Asteria, they had been very close friends and were so happy she was apart of the family. Lia was remembering the days when they were planning the wedding and before even that when dress ups and shopping sprees were their things. Lots of laughter was coming from all around the room.

Alexander had just come downstairs from a shower, his hair was tied in one of Lia's hair towels as he pulled on a white "HI, IM SEXY" shirt over low riding black jeans. Kissing Aste on her forehead, then hugging Lia, he sat across from them as to not disturb the conversation

Angelina was in the kitchen preparing cocktails for everyone, the love of her life Robert beside her unused to being around everyone in the family.

Sebastion was in his father Phobos's arms talking to him about his day ignoring the bustle of people around him.


	20. Maia, Emma and the Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fun with Maia Emma and the twins Tiana and Sebastion

Emma smiled hearing the soft feet of her little brother and sister roaming through the house, with their mum not far behind. She loved hearing the sounds of small ones running through the house. It felt like the house was alive after years without. She placed some child-appropriate music on and opened her door to one of the two little rascals.

Sebastion darted in his sister Tiana right on his heels and zipped under Emma's bed, "Mama's got the dark n-word after us."

Tiana was running behind her brother but instead of going to the bed she jumped into Emma's arms and snuggled into her."Yes, yes she has." She said agreeing with her brother.


	21. Tiana and Sebastion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiana and Sebastion

Finally able to walk and somewhat talk Tiana became a curious little kid who only wished to know more and more so aside from exploring her and her brothers' house so seeing her walk around was nothing new.  
The little girl walked over to Sebastian's room and knocked softly."Seby! Do you wanna go on an adventure?" The little girls' voice was soft and sweet but the boredom was clear. "Please, I'm really bored." She pouted cutely as she sat down next to the door awaiting ether her brother or someone to come.

He looked at his door hearing his sisters knock and climbed carefully out of his bed where he had been laying down trying to read a book opening the small door that would grow with the size of the occupants, "Hi sissy. Wanna try to read this with me?" He held out a book over their Momma.

Tiana nodded." Of course!" She said smiling as she walked into her brother's room and climbed onto the bed."What's it about?" Tiana asked with a curious tone.

"Momma," he told her, "It's about Momma." He climbed back into the bed next to her tucking the book under his arm as he did so. Once he got settled he opened the book to the first page about their Mother and Aunts, the Pleiades.


	22. Poseidon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poisedon and Kaia

"Grandpapa!!!" Kaia shouted.

He picked his granddaughter up pulling her into a tight hug, "Hello sweetie pie. Gosh, you've gotten so big what has your Momma been feeding you?"

"Me dunno." She giggled and clung to him.

He smiled brightly and proceeded to tickle her wanting to hear more of the laughter he's missed so much in his travels.

Laughter burst from her, her eyes lighting up in delight

His smile became even brighter as the stress drained from his face he had missed the sound of her laughter along with the sound of his children's voices.


	23. Emma and Maia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little Mother, Daughter conversation

"Uh tell em where I'm at  
From the plaques to the uh uh  
Everything phat  
Got Mustard on a track  
My girls all stack  
When I roll down the window, let me know where you're" Emma sings as she dances around her bedroom in her Mother's house. She was distracting herself like always

Maia heard her daughter singing in her room and headed up there with a plate of freshly baked brownies, "Emma darling," she called knocking on the door before opening it slightly, "I made brownies do you want any?"

Hearing her mothers words, Emma stopped singing and the music. A smile on her swollen cried filled face. Her sunglasses did not cover it fully. "I would love some..."She sniffled said softly. "Mother? Are you ok? You look all sweaty"

"The twins take a lot out of me sweetheart but I'm alright, I've also been doing a lot of cooking and wanted to keep the smell in the house so I didn't open the windows in the kitchen." she laughed softly and opened the door upon seeing her daughter's face she set the plate down on the nightstand and gathered her daughter in her arms holding her tightly running her hands over her hair.

Emma snuggled into her mother's arm, glasses flying across the room onto her nightstand. She did want to tell her but she had to. It was hurting her to even think or be without. "I love him." Is all she could muster out of her throat. She had been playing ok, for a while because she did not want to upset the twins or her parents.

She continued to run her fingers through her daughter's hair assuming she meant Aspen, "I understand sweetheart. Your grandmother didn't approve of your father's and my relationship until the triplets were born as we were one of the first of her godly children to give her grandchildren and even then she never really liked me. Maybe your father just needs some time for him to understand that your not a little girl anymore."

Her mother could always calm her down and make her feel warm inside. "Really? I did not know grandma did not approve...I hope dad changes his mind...He may just be a demigod to everyone else but he makes me feel so alive..." She spoke softly looking at her mother.

She held the embrace for another few beats of her heart before pulling away and leading her daughter to comfortable seating and sat down, "Sweetheart as much as your grandmother is the Goddess of Love, she can be a cold-hearted bitch when she needs or wants to be. She forced your Aunt Psyche to go on a quest because your Uncle Eros fell in love with her. Now that she has seen how her mistakes have forced her own flesh and blood to be cordial around her it's made her understand that she can't always do what she wants to do."

Taking a few breaths, "If your Father changes his mind and this boy hurts you he'll be dead whether by your Father, myself or your eldest sister, whoever gets there first will kill him." Her tone turned soft, "I care about your happiness but at the same time being safe matters a lot."


	24. Alicia Rhamnousia and Versha Rhamnousia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just siblings

Ver was walking out of her mother's home. The sky had darkened immensely since she had last looked out around 7:30 p.m. Ver was headed to have some fun, hoping to find some wicked cool people to have this said fun with. A dagger was hidden beneath the waistband of her skirt, black boots to match had a dagger hidden as well.

Soft thuds came from her feet as they hit the sidewalk outside her home. A beautiful night sky was above watching over the daughter of Lady Neme. The sidewalk seemed packed with people as she made her way to the nearest town. Music blared louder as she got more and more into the big city.

Angelina came out of one of the clubs that lined the street shaking her head at the disaster that club had turned out to be not one not two but three people had tried to spike her drinks because she didn't want to dance with them. Thank god that she had put the fear of the world into that club before she left. The godling spotted Versha and ran over to her tackling her in a hug a laugh on her lips, as they fell to the ground Angelina's skirt pulled up just a little to show the lacy black of her underwear.

Not seeing Angelina coming at her, Ver was quickly embraced into a hug as she hit the ground. A laugh escaped her lips as she realized it was her family, her aunt. "Oh!" She exclaimed as she smiled at hugging tightly. A right hand moving to cover Ange's panties. She didn't want creeps to get the wrong idea's. "Hey!"

Altier had been drifting through the crowd, feeling terribly out of place. She was dressed in a modest black and blue strapless dress with suede pumps hugging her slender feet, black stockings adorned with a rose design snaking its way up her shapely legs. Altier held her head up high, like a goddess as she made her way to her sister and cousin, avoiding the men surrounding her as if she would happily castrate them for simply brushing her.  
Al helped Ver and Ange to their feet with a light smile  
"Greetings, girls!"

"Greetings sis!" Ver said laughing as Al helped them up with her cousins hug attack. She smiled standing up fixing herself, and her cousin as well. Looking at Ange she made sure her, a possible tipsy cousin was alright and covered before hugging all tightly. "Were you inside with Ange? I was walking and trying to find something really fun to do, so mind if I join? Val is never at home and I have nothing to do." She smiled slightly pleading with them with her eyes. She needed them to say yes so she could have fun.


	25. Alicia comes home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia visiting family

The daughter of Ganymede and Kat Rhamnousia granddaughter of Hades and Nemesis, Huntress of Artemis stood on the doorstep of her adopted aunts home, lightly knocking. She hoped that her Aunt Angelina Jasmine Feather would be home. Alicia hadn't seen her since her Mother had taken her away to raise her away from everyone, she was now 18 and had missed her two favorite aunts and uncle, Aunt Angelina, Aunt Ray Baker, and Uncle Alexander Jeremy Feather.

The door started to open slowly revealing her Aunt Angelina, after all these years her blonde hair was short and she stood tall now. "Hello, do I know you?" Angelina asked politely wondering who was on her doorstep.

"Hello Auntie Angie, it's been 18 years since I last saw you. I'm Alicia, may I come in?"

Shock was written all over Angelina's face looking at her niece. It had been 18 years but Alicia didn't look a day over 14, she quietly wondered about that not bothering to voice her questions. Though she took a step back and welcomed Alicia into her home.

"Want anything to drink? I've got water, sweet tea and orange juice." She questioned softly it hadn't settled yet that the sweet little girl that Kat had given birth to was now standing on her doorstep 14 years after Kat had left taking her daughter with her. Angelina understood why Kat left all those years ago creatures had taken an unhealthy interest in Alicia and Kat wanted to get away from all of that to raise Alicia without fear that others would get hurt because creatures wanted her daughter.

"I'll take some orange juice Auntie. It's still my favorite after all these years." Alicia said softly. Angelina busied herself by getting the juice for Alicia and a coffee for herself after she took a shot of bourbon hopefully that would be able to calm her from the shock of the niece that she never believed she'd have a chance to see again at her doorstep.

"How's your Mother?" she asked slowly hesitantly hoping against everything that Alicia didn't show up on her doorstep just to tell her that Kat had passed away or gotten into some sort of trouble. She did have a penchant for getting kidnapped by her father Hades when he needed her to do things for him instead of just making a phone call like he could've.

Alexander made his way downstairs from his room: he was visiting his sister for the week whilst Asteria was in Olympus on business. As he walked through the kitchen, Alex choked mid-yawn at the site of his niece. Spluttering on air, Alex coughed as he spoke

"A-cough-Alicia?!"

He managed to wheeze out, rubbing his throat as he walked over to the child and pulled her into a tight hug. He never expected to see her again after the reasons Kat left, it was a blessing.

"How are you, child? How's your mother?"

Alicia took the orange juice from her aunt and took a sip before replying, "Mother's well Auntie." As soon as she finished saying Auntie her Uncle Alex came down the stairs and swooped her into a tight hug, thanking that she had finished her sip of orange juice and that she had enough time to set the glass on the table before being held tightly.

"Mother's well Uncle. I'm doing well myself. I joined the Hunt 4 years ago. Artemis has been treating me well, joining the Hunt helped with keeping the creatures at bay as I got older."


	26. Hades and Macaria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Father Daughter conversation

"Daddyyyyyy!!!!"

"Hello dear," he spoke to her in a quiet soft tone.

"Where have you been?". She beamed a smile up at him

"Your mother and I were on a vacation darling. It was spur of the moment she wanted to get out of the palace and you know I can't deny her anything."

"Ohhhh okay. Awesome."


	27. Hades and Haruka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon of the relationship between Haruka and Hades

Scared wasn't in his vocabulary so from the very start Haruka knew he wasn't gonna lose his shit when meeting sir Hades. He was joking and nice towards the god so their friendship bloomed into a friendly one and they had fun. And then Hades met Hadees and the golden ship was born! It was the ship made by the gods and Haruka was one of their biggest supporters which made the friendship stronger


	28. Hecate and Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate and her children

The goddess looked around, "Alright everyone where my brats? I know there's more than just Lakira Smith and Vivianna Cascadia Cervanus around."

Kira runs up to the goddess in her child form as she hugs her mother. Covered in a deep red substance as her beloved boar and dragon followed behind her. Kira missed her mother dearly smiling with a huge grin. "Hewwo mama."

Viv smirked at her mother, this is where she got her sass and her attitude. She usually had a smart-mouthed come back but she kept quiet and blew her mother a sarcastic kiss that would make the godly smile innocently after.


	29. Hecate and Kira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate and her daughter Lakira

Kira walked into her mother's house dressed in an old Lacey black dress. Her hair tied up in a bun with a child in her arm. Smiling looking around decide to go to Hecate spell room in search of her mother hoping to find her somewhere. Looking at her godson she kisses his head and spoke to him softly.

"Ready to see Nana pumpkin?" She is planning a day she could bring all her kids together for a reunion. She has a lot of kids and grandkids to see. "Mama you home?" Calling for the goddess in hopes she was.

Hecate was in her spell room working on a new set of time wards, she heard Kira call to her so she sent one of her small robotic type assistants (they're not robots but solid metal pieces held together by magic to assist in spells or greeting people if I'm working on something dangerous or sensitive to others), to greet her and let her know she was working on a time ward and she'd be at a stopping point in five minutes.

As Hecate worked the magic she tested it and it froze time while she could still move around, doing a fist pump that it worked she stopped it and allowed time to fall back into its normal pace and placed both wards into her trunk that not even blood magic could break into and headed to meet her daughter.

Kira smiled at the little assistant as Emmie cooed to it, enjoying the being. She nods to the assistant and takes a seat on the couch. Playing with Emmie for the time being, he giggles and cooed as Kira looks up hearing footsteps. Holding Emmuli up close as she stood walking meeting her mother halfway.

It was an unexpected visit, but when haven't they have a visit with an announcement. It was better than letting known beforehand it's a surprise. "Hello, Mama how are you today?" She asked with a joyful smile, to her mother and teacher.


	30. The Triplets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a triplet night out

The triplets; Angelina, Amelia, and Alexander, were in London, England that night specifically at Big Red, a heavy metal club trying to blow off some steam. Angelina was dressed in all black a short dress with a plunging neckline her cleavage fully on display a studded belt lose around her waist, 6 inch heels on her tiny feet and the only jewelry she's wearing is her size 8 gauges her hair was teased slightly to give a little bit of the just rolled out of the best sex of my lifestyle.

Alex was leaned against a wall where his sisters sat, a glass of scotch in his hands. His hair was combed back, revealing every feature of his handsome face and his black shirt clung to well chiseled out muscles, tucked into black jeans which were finished off by black and white sneakers. The boy's blue eyes shifted around the club, sipping his drink, his head slightly bobbing to the music

She sat on the plush red bench next to her sister Amelia, a glass of Honey Jack Daniel's Whiskey in her hand she took a small sip of it loving the feel of the burn down her throat. She was looking around trying to spot if there would actually be a guy or girl that she wanted to tease around tonight. So far she hadn't spotted a single one which was a little upsetting considering how many good looking people were in the place. No one had approached her yet, even though she looked absolutely fabulous.

Lia smiled slightly down at her glass of cold ice water as she was sitting between her overprotective siblings. She was wearing a beautifully tight peach cocktail dress to accentuate her skin tone and eye color. Her petite body looking curving beneath the fabric. The glass met her lips as she looked around playing wing sister for both her brother and sister tonight. "What are we doing here?" She asked softly as her hand pulled her curls away from her face.

She heard her sisters question, "Letting loose, finding playmates, destroying things, causing havoc? Take your pick sis." she laughed after it she was mainly here because she wanted to drink have a little fun tease the hell out of some people and maybe cause some drama.


	31. Angelina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelina work

Angelina was in New York City, New York doing a little shopping downtown, she'd already bought several bags worth of items ranging from Barneys, Bloomingdales, Macy's, Saks Fifth Avenue, Uniqlo, and Nordstrom Rack she made her way with a non fat white chocolate mocha frappe in her hand dressed in a pantsuit with 2 inch heels black of course modest jewelry a white gold necklace with a single diamond drop her hair flowing down her back. She looked elegant and gorgeous which she always does, as she reached her next stop Century 21 she was rudely bumped into by someone behind her and they grabbed a handful of her ass. She narrowed her eyes brought her heel up sharply in the back and made it look like she was falling as she kicked the guy in the balls, before straightening and making her way inside the store.


	32. Angelina and Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelina's fury

Angelina was pissed at what her youngest sister was doing. She stood on the top of the Empire State building and let out a blood curtailing scream of frustration her brother Alexander by her side. She spoke softly all the things that have been building up inside of her. "Mother fuck you. Amelia your no longer my sister. I won't stand for the shit your pulling and if I see you again I'll have your head on my mantle. Father, you were right about this family they aren't worth anything."

With that she headed down from the Empire State building not even bothering to see if Alexander was following her, the black strapless dress she was wearing was flowing around her feet showing her black heels. She was a party girl and as the eldest child, she should've been keeping track of her youngest sister making sure that she didn't lose her way, but she didn't. Amelia lost her way and at the same time, she lost her sister.

When she reached the bottom of the building and got out onto the sidewalk she bumped into her closest friend who was her sister in all but blood, Ray, she didn't look up her immediate reaction was to allow her aura to cause fear. Angelina then noticed Ray's hand and it clicked in her mind just who she bumped into and she shut her aura off not wanting to cause pain to Ray.

"Ouch.."  
She murmured softly as Angelina bumped into her. And that was all she said. Not a flicker of fear was shown on her face, framed by candy floss pink curls, that cascaded onto a pale gold sundress that she wore matching slippers for. Looking at her sister's face, she pulled Angelina into a tight hug and stroked her hair, humming softly and she gave a small sigh

She let herself be pulled into the hug and put her arms around Ray, hiding her face into Ray's shoulder not crying because she remembers that she's still in public.

The fury was still there inside of her but that one hug, one true hug from her sister didn't make it better. It lifted the pain from her shoulders and reminded her that she didn't make a mistake by doing what she loves to do with her life.

She pulled away from her sister and murmured softly, "Thank you, Ray Ray."

"Anything for you, Angel."  
Ray said with a sad smile, fixing her sister's hair and adjusting her clothes. Looking up, she saw Alex on his perch and knew he wasn't ready to come down yet. Placing her arm around Angelina's shoulder, she smiled big

"How about we go clubbing to take your mind off of it?"

She needed to take her mind off of the drama and as such nodded to her Ray Ray. She wrapped her arm around her sister and started heading towards the place she loved the best, Saint Vitus Bar, her favorite heavy metal bar.

"Come on Ray Ray, let's go get fucked."

Lex observed his sisters in silence from his Batman-like perch atop the roof. The air still clogged his nose with Angelina's perfume as he sighed. It was almost like an impenetrable dust cloud, she should look into using that thing as a weapon.

Taking a running start, Lex... Jumped off the roof, performing a classic superhero landing on the fist and knees before rising to his feet and brushing his pants off casually, like he did this kind of shit every day. Ignoring the stares, he walked over to Ray and Angel quite calmly

She heard her brothers landing and the gasps of the surrounding people, however, she kept walking with Ray Ray. When Alex walked over to them she took his hand and entwined her fingers with his just to try to give him a little comfort.

As the walked the little bit to the club she was silent, her head was filled with all the shit from her sister and the people she's slept with some of which she wanted to date but they were always one night stands. Her thoughts kept throwing the same question over and over at her, 'why am I not good enough?' 'why am I not good enough to date?' 'why am I not good enough to see her pain and take it from her?'. It was a little bit of a self-pity party but it also was a legitimate question she would ask herself. On the outside people don't see the amount of doubt she brings upon herself but she's always criticizing herself for her actions.


	33. Angelina's Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some down time

Angelina was feeling a bit like her grandmother Juno tonight with how she dressed in blue and white tones with the peacock feather designs near the toe. She was headed out with her brother, Alexander, and his girlfriend, Asteria, to do some shopping while they were taking care of some nasty business in Houston, Texas. They headed to the Galleria, Houstons largest mall, first hitting up the Cheesecake Factory they have for a late lunch.

Alex walked alongside his sister, his girlfriend lightly hooked at his elbow as his silvery bleach blonde hair fluttered in the wind, falling into his face and melded perfectly with the black aviators that adorned his face, as well as the black and white suit that clung to his chiseled body. The young godling loved being out and about with his family, even if it was business mixed with pleasure. A small, but loud, rumble left his stomach, indicating how hungry he was.

"Are we there yet?"

He asked Angelina playfully.


	34. Haruka and Angelina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon of Haruka's of Angelina

Their meeting was a funny one considering he kinda spilled coffee on her which led towards anger, bickering and laughing he got her a new shirt and a great friendship. Both of them got close and became great friends and they were both there for each other which was great for him considering he wasn't too close to anyone but a handful of people.


	35. Angel Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon of Angel about her Aunt Angelina

Angel always liked her aunt Angie especially when it comes to bringing her family closer which is why she always had a lot of respect for her. One of her favorite things to do was give her surprise hugs and despite growing up she always acted like a little kid.  
One of her go-to people when it came to advising aside from her aunty ray and her dad she went for her cause she is a wise lady and a badass too.


End file.
